Valentine's Heart Cake
Description thumb|235px|Valentine's Heart Cake Yield: 4 servings, 1 eight-inch cake Ingredients * 4 tablespoons unsalted butter, melted * ⅓ cup all purpose flour * ⅓ cup unsweetened cocoa powder * ¼ teaspoon salt * 4 large eggs * ¾ cup sugar Mousse Base * 1 cup heavy whipping cream * 4 cinnamon sticks, broken in half Mousse, Cake Assembly, and Glaze * ⅔ cup cherry jam * 2 tablespoons kirsch (clear cherry brandy) * 4 ounces bittersweet (not unsweetened) or semisweet chocolate, finely chopped * ½ cup heavy whipping cream * ¼ cup water * 2 tablespoons light corn syrup * 1 teaspoon spiced tea leaves or lapsang souchong smoked black tea leaves (from 1 tea bag) * 5 ounces bittersweet (not unsweetened) or semisweet chocolate, coarsely chopped Directions # Buy chocolate For cake # Preheat oven to 400°F. # Place 8x2-inch heart-shaped cake ring on sheet of foil. # Wrap foil up sides of ring. # Brush foil and inside of ring with 1 tablespoon butter; dust with flour. # Place on baking sheet. # You could also use a buttered and floured 8-inch round cake pan with 2-inch-high sides. # Sift flour, cocoa, and salt into medium bowl. # Combine eggs and sugar in large metal bowl. # Set bowl over saucepan of simmering water (do not allow bottom of bowl to touch water). # Whisk until sugar dissolves, about 2 minutes. # Remove from over water. # Using electric mixer, beat mixture until thick and billowy and heavy ribbon falls when beaters are lifted, about 5 minutes. # Sift half of dry ingredients over; fold in gently. # Repeat with remaining dry ingredients. # Transfer ¼ cup batter to small bowl; fold in 3 tablespoons butter. # Gently fold butter mixture into batter; do not overmix or batter will deflate. # Transfer batter to ring. # Bake cake until tester inserted into center comes out clean, about 20 minutes. # Transfer cake with foil to rack; cool completely (can be made 1 day ahead. Cover and store at room temperature) Mousse base # Bring whipping cream and cinnamon sticks just to simmer in heavy medium saucepan. # Remove from heat; let steep 1 hour at room temperature. # Cover and refrigerate cinnamon cream overnight. # For mousse, cake assembly, and glaze: blend jam and kirsch in small bowl. # Cut around sides of cake; lift off ring. # Using metal spatula, loosen cake from foil and transfer to rack. # Using serrated knife, cut cake horizontally in half. # Using tart pan bottom, transfer top cake layer to work surface; turn cut side up. # Spread half of jam on cut side of both cake layers. # Strain cinnamon cream into large bowl; beat until soft peaks form. # Stir finely chopped chocolate in heavy small saucepan over low heat until smooth. # Quickly fold warm chocolate into whipped cream (chocolate must be warm to blend smoothly). # Immediately drop mousse by dollops over bottom cake layer; spread to within ¾ inch of edge. # Gently press second layer, jam side down, atop mousse. # Smooth sides of cake with offset spatula. # Chill assembled cake on rack while preparing glaze. # Bring cream, ¼ cup water, corn syrup, and tea to boil in small saucepan, stirring constantly. # Remove from heat; steep 5 minutes. # Strain into another small saucepan; return to boil. # Remove from heat. # Add coarsely chopped chocolate; whisk until smooth. # Cool glaze until thickened, but still pourable, about 30 minutes. # Place rack with cake over baking sheet. # Slowly pour glaze over cake to cover, using spatula if necessary to spread evenly. # Chill until glaze is firm, at least 2 hours and up to 1 day. # Place cake on platter and serve. Category:Cake Recipes